


Blind Date

by acaawesomepitches8



Category: Beca and Chloe - Fandom, Chloe and Beca, Pitch Perfect, bechloe - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acaawesomepitches8/pseuds/acaawesomepitches8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse convinces Chloe to let him set her up on a Blind Date. Chloe is shocked to see who Jesse really set her up with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Date

“What's up, Red?” Chloe heard a familiar voice call from behind her. She was surprised to turn around and see Jesse approaching her. 

“Jesse, hey, what's up?” She continued to scroll and look at her laptop. 

Jesse came over and sat down beside her, smiling. Chloe gave a slight smile back. She felt weird. While she had talked with Jesse on numerous occasions, it had never been when without Beca there, unless it was a “Hey, have you seen Beca?” Either way, her best friend, and also his girlfriend, was the center of Jesse and Chloe's relationship. She knew Jesse knew that Beca was at work at the radio station. So he had to be talking to her for some other reason.

Chloe waited for him to say something. He seemed to be trying to figure out how to start the conversation. Chloe sat her laptop down at her feet and turned toward him, “Something you need, Jesse?” 

He looked up and chuckled, “Uh, yeah... Kinda. Are you seeing anyone?” 

This question took her by surprise. Not just because of who was asking, but because no one had really asked her that in almost 3 years. She had dated since she had been at Barden, but nothing had been serious. A few guys here and there, and one drunken night with a small brunette girl who reminded her so much of the reason why she couldn't give her heart to anyone else. 

Jesse could see the surprise on her face, but misinterpreted, “Oh, hey, it's not... I don't want to know for me. I have this friend who's looking. Really nice, guy. Tall. Good smile. I just thought maybe you guys would hit it off.”

Chloe's expression didn't change. “Oh. Jesse, I don't know... I'm not really all that into blind dates...” 

He reached over and grabbed her hand and squeezed, “Please, Chloe. Trust me on this. I think that you are really going to like who I am setting you up with. I think I know what you like better than you think I do.”

“I seriously doubt that,” she thought to herself as her mind drifted to Beca. That's really the only person she wanted. Beca. Jesse's girl. The long-term lover of the guy who was trying to set her up on a date.

She had been infatuated with her ever since she first saw her walking around at the activities fair, hair pulled back showing off her “ear monstrosities” as Aubrey so often called them. Beca's stand-offish attitude and innate disgust for group activities had been threatening to her college bestie, but Chloe had seen right through her tough attitude and immediately felt drawn to the caring, passionate person underneath. 

Plus, she was beautiful. Breathtakingly so, and as the years had drawn on and their friendship had grown and deepened, Chloe couldn't stop thinking about her. About wanting to kiss her, wanting to caress her soft cheeks or lace their hands together. No matter where Chloe went or what she was doing, something always seemed to remind her of Beca. 

The Bella's often went out to and did things together, and whenever they would, sometimes Chloe would let her emotions, and her hormones, get a little of control and she'd slip up. Like the time the Bella's all took a trip to Six Flags. They were standing around deciding what ride they wanted to get on first, but their large group was in the way. A woman was trying to walk past them with her family, but Beca was in her path, so Chloe casually slipped her hand around Beca's waist and pulled her back. It was a simple thing. Something she would've done to any of the girls, but she left it there just a little too long. She found herself almost pulling Beca into her and when she realized this, she immediately let go. Beca didn't notice, or if she did, she didn't say so. Beca always seemed to miss Chloe's “slip ups.”

Jesse waved a hand in front of Chloe's face, “Earth to Chloe, you in there? Come on, just say yes. It's one date. It won't kill you, and you'll be surprised by how into it you're going to be.” 

Chloe sighed and racked her brain for a good excuse as to why she shouldn't give it a try. “Okay, fine. When and where?”

Jesse bounced with excitement, “Okay, awesome! Tonight, Grace's, say... 7?”

Chloe whined, “Grace's?... That place is expensive and fancy... That means I'm going to be broke AND I have to wear a super nice dress.”

Jesse got up to leave, “Don't worry about paying. That will be covered. When you get there, the reservations will be under my name.You're not gonna regret this, Chloe.”

Beca got off work and had a message from Jesse telling her to meet her at the restaurant. It was odd of him not to come pick her up, but he said that he had some things to take care of before meeting her. 

Beca was happy with Jesse, but over the course of the past year they had become more like friends than boyfriend and girlfriend. They still went out, held hands, and kissed, but that initial spark between them was gone, and she was sure that he felt that way too. Tonight's date was probably his last stitch effort to fix it. 

She expected that he would have some kind of elaborate night planned. Dinner at Grace's, a walk in the park where she would then be serenaded by the Bellas or the Trebles, and then probably some poem that we would read aloud to her. Jesse was a big romantic and Beca could get into it sometimes. 

She got ready, grabbed her coat, and headed out the door. When she arrived at Grace's she didn't see Jesse waiting for her outside. She tried calling him, but he didn't answer. “He's probably already inside,” she thought. 

She stopped at the hostess desk, “Excuse me, I'm looking for my date. I was supposed to meet him here at 7.” 

“Name?”

“Jesse Swanson.” 

The woman stepped from behind her desk, “Right this way, Miss.” She led Beca to a table towards the back.

She waited for almost ten minutes and she was growing anxious when she saw the hostess heading back toward her table. She was taken aback to see Chloe step out from behind her. “Chloe? What are you doing here?” 

Chloe was just as confused as Beca, “Um, I'm supposed to be meeting Jesse's friend here for a date... What are you doing here?” 

“I'm supposed to be meeting Jesse here. He didn't say anything about double dating tonight.” Beca felt her phone buzz in her hand. It was a text from Jesse.

Beca, you and I both know that things have been kind of dialing down between us for some time now. But there's someone in your life things haven't dialed down with. At first, I tried to ignore it. I thought you guys were just really good friends. But the more you were around each other the more I could see it. You like her, Beca. And she likes you. You and I have never looked at each other the way that you two steal glances all the time. I may be the craziest man in the history of the world for this, but I'm setting you up with Chloe. Enjoy yourself. No hard feelings. I expect details as to how this night goes. Love you (in some weird twisted maybe platonic maybe not kind of way.)

Beca stared at her phone for a long time just re-reading what Jesse had just sent. She looked from her phone to Chloe, who was still standing with her coat on. “Umm...” 

Before Beca could try to explain what was happening, Chloe's phone went off:  
Chloe, she's all yours. Take care of her, will you? She really likes you. 

Chloe's heart skipped a beat. She couldn't believe what she was reading. “Beca... Um, Jesse just text me, and... Well... I think that...”

“He set us up.” Beca finished Chloe's sentence. 

Chloe's face was as red as her hair. “Look, Beca... We can just leave. We don't have to do this. I don't know what he was thinking. I swear, I had no idea...”

Beca went around the table to Chloe's side, “No. Don't leave. Here, let me take your jacket.” Chloe let Beca pull her coat off her shoulders and watched her hand it to one of the employees. She came back and pulled the chair out, “Sit down.” 

Chloe shook her head, “Beca, I... Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, really sure because we can just forget it all and go home.” 

Beca's face softened at how nervous Chloe seemed to be. Chloe, who always seemed so put together and in control. The girl who never faltered when a guy would make a pass at her at party. The girl who could confidently stand on a table and dance to the song “Get Low” after only consuming two alcoholic beverages was nervous about potentially being on a date with Beca. Beca the tiny, socially awkward DJ. 

She smiled and crossed to Chloe realizing that tonight she was going to have to be in control tonight because Chloe was too shocked, “Chloe, do you honestly think that I don't notice how you make excuses to touch me? That you fight for the spot on the sofa next to me on Bella Movie Night? Oh, and that you are constantly eye-balling my clevage?” The look of embarrassment increased on Chloe's face. “There are reasons why I never pulled away from you. Reasons why I always made everyone else move off your spot on the couch... Look, I don't really do emotions and feelings well... But, you look incredibly beautiful tonight. More so than usual, if that's even possible. I want you to sit down and have dinner with me. Just the two of us. And if you're up for it, I may even slip my foot over next to yours underneath the table.” Beca gave a wink and Chloe laughed. 

“Okay. I'll have dinner with you.” 

They ate, talked, and laughed all through dinner. When desert came, Chloe felt a soft foot rubbing against her leg. “Oh my God, Beca...” 

They were walking out the door carrying to-go boxes. “So despite us being set up in such a strange way, this has been pretty great,” Beca said as she stopped beside Chloe's car. 

Chloe nodded, “It has.” She hesitated and looked into Beca's eyes. 

“What is it?”

“If you knew that I liked you and you liked me, why didn't you ever say anything?” 

Chloe could see Beca wasn't expecting that and she kept shifting her weight from one foot to the other. “I don't know... At first I thought that you were just fooling around. That you were “play flirting” I guess. But the longer it went on, the more I wanted you to be real flirting. But I just couldn't imagine you being into me. You are so great. You're kind, sweet, caring, talented, gorgeous, and I am... Well, I am me. Plus, I had never had feelings for another girl like that before. It scared me, you know. Currently does scare me. Especially with you standing in front of me with those blue eyes that I could get so lost in...” 

Chloe blushed and smiled rolling her eyes, “You don't have to sweet talk me, Beca. I've already fallen.” 

Beca had been different all night. She had been more confident in her actions and words. Chloe could see that confidence fading now as she looked up and fixed her gaze on Chloe's lips. “Well... Good... Then... Then I can... Uh, I can do this...” She reached up and placed her hand on Chloe's face pulling her lips down to her own. It was soft and sweet. Beca pulled back slowly finding that Chloe was following her. 

“I owe your boyfriend big time,” Chloe giggled as she licked her lips. She could still feel the tingle of where Beca's hand and lips had just been. 

“Ex-boyfriend, I think...” Beca said scratching her head. 

Chloe smiled and put her hand on Beca's waste dragging her closer, getting to leave it there. “Well, since he is your ex, I won't feel as bad about doing this.” She pressed her lips to Beca's. This time the kiss was more urgent. 

Chloe gently pushed her tongue to Beca's barley touching it, but it was just enough to make Beca want more. Her whole body was beginning to heat up. She wrapped her arms around Chloe's waste and she slowly let her hands fall lower onto Chloe's backside. 

“What do you say we rendezvous some more back in my room?” Beca was smiling from ear to ear. 

Chloe returned the large smile, “I think that sounds great. I'll meet you there in ten.” Chloe watched Beca practically run to her car. Chloe grabbed her phone and started typing:   
You have no idea what you have done. Thank you so much!! We owe you, big time! 

Chloe hit send and then jumped into her car to race back to the Bella house, where she could finally be with Beca in the way that she knew it was always meant to be.


End file.
